Of Dance Lessons and Spying
by katierosefun
Summary: Arthur Pendragon has to teach Merlin how to dance, but little do they know that Morgana and Gwen are watching. [No slash unless you're squinting. Set somewhere around season one.]


**Hello, everyone! I'm in an airport right now! (Sort of...long story.) I'm about to head out to the gates soon, but I wanted to post this real quick. **

**Today, I'll be starting the 100 Day Writing Challenge, in which you have to write about a certain word per day. It's gonna be rough, seeing that I'll be away for this entire week and therefore may not have a lot of wifi, but this will have to do. **

**The first word is dance...**

**Reviews make the world go 'round! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames, please! Toast your own marshmallows! XD**

* * *

Morgana and Gwen were walking across Arthur Pendragon's chambers when they heard rather loud, indignant voices coming from the rom.

"Why do I have to learn how to dance?" That was Merlin.

Morgana froze and looked over at Gwen, puzzled. "Why does he have to learn how to dance?" She asked quietly.

"Not quite sure. I think there's a celebration coming up, though." Gwen replied, just as confused as her mistress.

"But that's not until next month." Morgana said with a frown.

The maid pressed her lips tight together. "Do you think something else is going on in there?" She whispered.

Morgana gave a devilish smirk. "Only one way to find out," she replied and before Gwen could object, the lady was already slowly opening the door. She only opened it by a crack, but it was enough for both Gwen and Morgana to watch.

Arthur was standing with his arms crossed, obviously frustrated and tired. "Merlin, you have to. I don't want you to look like a fool, now, do I?" He asked.

"You could have proved otherwise," Merlin muttered.

Arthur rolled his eyes and put one of his hands in Merlin's.

The manservant frowned, obviously confused. "Arthur, what are you…?" He asked slowly.

"Relax." Arthur replied. "See, when you dance, you have to be in _this_ position—" He adjusted his grip and placed his other hand in Merlin's. He slowly held their arms up.

"Arthur, this is ridiculous." Merlin muttered. "I don't need to—"

"Merlin , keep your arm still!" Arthur ordered, ignoring Merlin's protests. "And for God's sake, tuck your elbows in—you look like a chicken."

Gwen giggled softly into her hand and Morgana grinned. "The two would really make a nice couple, wouldn't they?" Morgana whispered cheekily at her maid.

Gwen blushed and nudged her mistress. "Uther would be furious." She chided.

"I know, I know." Morgana grinned. "But really, they'd be rather adorable together."

Gwen rolled her eyes but the two silenced and leaned closer to the door to see what the two young men were up to.

"And now, you would have to put a hand around your partner's waist, like _this,_" Arthur was instructing. He took Merlin's hand and placed it firmly on his waist. The manservant closed his eyes and breathed loudly through his nose.

Arthur, taking notice of this, chuckled lightly and said, "I know you hate this, Merlin, but think about how great you'll look later."

"I didn't know you cared so much." Merlin replied, his tone unusually stiff.

"Does this really make you uncomfortable? I would think that it'd be more awkward if you were doing it with, oh, I dunno, Gwen." Arthur joked.

Morgana turned around and rolled her eyes.

Gwen shrugged. "He's right, though. It would be awkward." She muttered. "Especially since Merlin's just a friend."

Morgana opened her mouth to reply when a loud "argh!" came from Arthur's chambers.

The two women quickly turned back to the crack and peered in.

Merlin was wincing and Arthur was hopping around on one foot with a grimace.

"Sorry," Merlin mumbled. "I _told_ you that I can't dance."

Arthur finally stopped bouncing around and settled for simply rubbing his foot. "Don't be so pessimistic, Merlin." He replied, but winced. "Come on, let's try again."

The prince placed one of his hands on Merlin's shoulders and the two slowly adjusted into a dancing position. "Now, take one step forward with your foot, _that's it_." Arthur murmured encouragingly. "And take another step to the left, and…"

Morgana resisted the urge to sigh in happiness as she and Gwen watched Merlin and Arthur waltzing around the room.

"Well…this will inspire an entire book of stories." Gwen whispered teasingly to Morgana.

"Oh, you have no idea…" Morgana whispered back.

Morgana stretched her stiff legs and was about to stand when the door suddenly slid open and with a cry, both she and Gwen tumbled into Arthur's chambers.

"Morgana! Guinevere!" Arthur stared at the women quizzically. "Were you two…?"

"Um…of course not!" Morgana replied quickly. "We were just…passing by, weren't we, Gwen?" She nudged her maid, and Gwen automatically nodded.

"If you were…" Arthur said warningly and Morgana shook her head.

"No, of course not." She repeated.

Merlin cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I'm going to…go." He pointed out the door. "I need to…muck stables…or something…"

"Right." Arthur nodded. "Um…"

"Bye, Merlin!" Morgana called after the manservant as he hurried out of Arthur's chambers.


End file.
